


Karma

by WanSue



Series: Harry Potter - Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Manipulative Dumbledore - hinted, Reincarnation, Slytherin Harry Potter, Voldemort lives, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: Obito no es el igual de Voldemort; al morir el Harry Potter original esa profecía quedó invalidada ya que las experiencias de uno y de otro difieren demasiado.En sus sueños le visitarán los tres seres, para explicarle la situación y lo que quieren de él.





	Karma

Originalmente, no debía haber sido así.

Él merecía ser un héroe, poderoso icono de las fuerzas del bien -todo eso que nunca había sido, que una vez en su juventud deseó- con su vida tan manipulada como él mismo controló los destinos de otros en el pasado.

Merecía el desconocimiento que la reencarnación le habría traído -sin recuerdos ni remordimientos, ni tampoco la retorcida personalidad que tenía a razón de aquellos- para experimentar la existencia desde el otro punto de vista.

Así es como debería haber sido.

Sin embargo, en este mundo Voldemort no le pide a Lily Potter que se aparte de su hijo, tan solo hace que pierda el conocimiento para no seguir escuchándola -después de todo, Severus es un buen mortífago y merece que su única petición sea cumplida- mientras le manda un Avada Kedavra a su objetivo, Harry Potter.

En este mundo, en el que Lily no se ha sacrificado por su hijo, Harry Potter encara todo el peso de la Maldición Asesina y prontamente muere. Ebrio de victoria Voldemort habría quemado su cuerpo, pero una llegada imprevista le detiene y simplemente desaparece de allí. Instantes después Severus Snape sube a toda velocidad por las escaleras, desolación escrita en su rostro y un sollozo atrapado en su garganta, que escapa al verla tirada en el suelo, y es seguido por una inhalación aliviada una vez comprueba que ella sigue con vida.

Mientras la despierta, la Muerte, el Destino y la Magia rodean a Harry Potter; el niño era demasiado importante como para dejar que su vida terminara de esa forma, no cuando él iba a ser su instrumento para encauzar la locura de Tom -o enajenarle aún más, Muerte y Destino no estaban preocupados en demasía por como resultara. No eran como Magia, que dependería de los resultados de su experimento-.

Son seres superiores, no necesitan deliberar. Un cruce de miradas es suficiente para que se pongan de acuerdo, trayendo a la vida a la encarnación anterior de Harry Potter. De todas formas, esta iba a ser la experiencia que merecía por su vida anterior. Y así, cuando su madre Lily Potter le cogió entre sus brazos dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre él, Uchiha Obito abrió sus ojos en una realidad que previamente desconocía.

**Author's Note:**

> Obito no es el igual de Voldemort; al morir el Harry Potter original esa profecía quedó invalidada ya que las experiencias de uno y de otro difieren demasiado.  
En sus sueños le visitarán los tres seres, para explicarle la situación y lo que quieren de él.


End file.
